habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Loja de Missões
A Loja de Missões, guardada por Ian, está localizado na guia Lojas da barra de ferramentas (link direto). Lá os jogadores podem comprar missões com ouro ou gemas. A loja está dividida em quatro departamentos: pacotes de missões com desconto, missões desbloquáveis, linha de missões do Mestre das Classes e missões de mascote. Na loja, quatro missões são promovidas como Missões em Destaque. Tabela de Preços Jogadores podem comprar missões com gemas ou ouro. Abaixo está a lista de preço para cada tipo. Clique em uma categoria para mais informações. Missões Desbloqueáveis Missões desbloqueáveis estarão só estarão disponíveis quando os jogadores realizam um certo número de check-in's no Habitica ou alcança um nível específico. *Pergaminhos de missões da Batalha Lunar: 7, 22 e 40 de check-in's, respectivamente. *Pergaminhos de missões Ataque do Mundano: nível 15 *Pergaminhos de missões Vício: nível 30 *Pergaminhos de missões da Cavaleira Dourada: nível 40 *Pergaminhos de missões Recaída: nível 60. Cada uma dessas missões custam 4 de gemas e são numericamente sequenciadas. As missões devem ser feitas na ordem. Uma vez que a missão está desbloqueada, o jogador deve terminar para desbloquear a próxima missão da série. A loja irá desbloquear a próxima missão automaticamente. Os jogadores já podem possuir algumas dessas missões quando usam o Orbe de Renascimento. Para esses jogadores, as missões não serão desbloqueadas novamente até que o jogador atenda aos requisitos de nível ou check-in listados acima. Uma vez cumpridos esses requisitos, a loja desbloqueia todas as missões na linha de missões, e o jogador não precisará mais completá-las em ordem. Linhas de Missões Mestre das Classes As Linhas de Missões Mestre das Classes são uma série de 5 missões separadas, compradas por outro: *Angústia de Lentópolis *Terror em Matarefa *Calamidade de Stoïkalm *Loucura em Borbópolis *O Mistério dos Mestres das Classes Missões custam entre 200 e 700 peças de ouro, dependendo da dificuldade. As primeiras quatro linhas de missões Mestre das Classes contêm 3 missões que custam um total de 900 peças de ouro. A quinta linha de missão (O Mistério dos Mestres de Classe) contém 4 missões que custam um total de 200 peças de ouro. Juntas, as primeiras quatro missões contam uma história que se constrói para a quinta e última linha de missões. É preciso realizar um total de 16 missões para chegar até o final da história. Dentro de cada linha de missões, estas devem ser completadas em uma ordem específica. Com exceção da linha de missões O Mistério dos Mestres das Classes, onde o primeiro em cada linha é automaticamente desbloqueado na Loja de Missão, sem pré-requisitos. A primeira missão é sempre a mais barata, ao passo que as futuras missões da fila vão se tornando mais caras e mais difíceis. A conclusão de uma missão irá desbloquear a próxima naquela sequência. Assim como as missões desbloqueáveis, estas são numeradas em ordem e serão instantaneamente desbloqueadas quando a missão anterior estiver terminada. A linha de missões O Mistério dos Mestres das Classes é completamente bloqueado inicialmente. Para desbloquear a primeira missão nesta linha, o jogador deve completar as outras quatro linhas de missão. Estas podem ser realizadas em qualquer ordem, mas devem ser completadas antes que o jogador possa acessar O Mistério dos Mestres das Classes, quando a loja destravará a missão O Mistério dos Mestres de Classe, Parte 1: Leia as Entrelinhas. Missões de Mascote Missões de mascote custam 4 gemas cada. Elas são desbloqueadas na Loja de Missões quando o jogador alcança o nível 3. Missões de mascote são adicionadas regurlamente à loja. Quando um mascote é introduzido, Bailey irá fazer um anúncio. Se um botão "Mostrar mais" aparecer abaixo da lista de missões de mascote, isso significa que algumas missões estão ocultadas. Clique naquele botão para revelar a lista completa. Clique em "Mostrar menos" para esconder a lista novamente. Por padrão, mascotes são classificados em ordem alfabética por título de missão. Note que o título da missão é diferente do nome do mascote. Por exemplo,a missão do mascote Tatu é classificada em "O" para "O Tatu Indulgente", não em "T" para "tatu". For example, the armadillo pet quest is sorted under "T" for "The Indulgent Armadillo", not "A" for "armadillo". (O artigo "o" não é excluído no processo de alfabetização.). As missões de mascotes também podem ser classificadas pela ordem em que foram lançadas. Para fazer isso, vá para "Classificar por" no canto superior direito da página e escolha "Número". Para voltar à ordem alfabética, escolha "A-Z" no menu "Classificar por". Pacotes de Missões com Desconto Ocasionalmente, Missões ficam disponíveis com desconto dentro de um PAcote de Missões. Esses pacotes permitem ao usuário comprar um conjunto de 3 pergaminhos de missões por 7 gemas, custanto 5 gemas a menos do que quando esses pergaminhos são comprados individualmente. As três missões agrupadas são tematicamente relacionadas, como um pacote para três tipos diferentes pássaros como mascotes. Note que os pacotes estão disponíveis apenas por um tempo limitado, geralmente até o final do mês em que a oferta começou. Pacotes oferecidos atualmente Dinossauros Deliciosos Anunciado no dia 14 de Novembro de 2019, o Pacote de Missões Dinossauros Deliciosos permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Dezembro de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes Pterodáctilo, Triceratops, and T-Rex. Pacotes anteriores Familiares Bruxos Originalmente anunciado no dia 10 de Outubro de 2017, o Pacote de Missões Familiares Bruxos permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Outubro de 2017, sendo que foi disponibilizado novamente entre os dias 15 e 31 de Outubro de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Rato, Aranha e Sapo. Amigos da Fazenda Anunciado no dia 12 de Setembro de 2017, o Pacote de Missões Amigos da Fazenda permaneceu disponível até o dia 30 Setembro de 2017 e foi reintroduzido no dia 06 de Agosto de 2019, estando disponível até o dia 31 de Agosto de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes Ovelha, Vaca e Cavalo. Amigos Bagunceiros Anunciado no dia 11 de Julho de 2017, o Pacote de Missões Amigos Bagunceiros permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Julho de 2017 e foi reintrozido no dia 17 de Julho de 2019, estando disponível até o dia 31 de Julho de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes Cavalho-marinho, Tartaruga marinha e Baleia. Maravilhas Míticas Anunciado no dia 19 de Fevereiro de 2019, o Pacote de Missões Maravilhas Míticas permaneceu disponível até o dia 28 de Fevereiro de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes Grifo, Serpente marinha e Unicórnio. Amigos dos Pássaros Anunciado no dia 11 de Dezembro de 2018, o Pacote de Missões Amigos dos Pássaros permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Dezembro de 2018. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes Galo, Pavão e Pinguim. Esquisitos Anunciado no dia 15 de Novembro de 2018, Pacote de Missões Esquisitos permaneceu disponível até o dia 30 de Novembro de 2018. O pacote foi reintroduzido no dia 11 de Junho de 2019, estando disponível até o dia 31 de Julho de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes Pedra, Gosma de Marshmallow e Novelo. Amigos da Floresta Anunciado no dia 11 de Setembro de 2018, o Pacote de Missões Amigos da Floresta permaneceu disponível até o dia 30 de Setembro de 2018. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Veado, Ouriço e Árvore. Amigos Aquáticos Anunciado no dia 12 de Junho de 2018, o Pacote de MIssões Amigos Aquáticos permaneceu disponível até o dia 30 de Junho de 2018. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Salamdra, Lula e Polvo. Amiguinhos Fofos Anunciado no dia 08 de Maio de 2018, o Pacote de Missões Amiguinhos Fofos permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Mario de 2018. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Coelho, Furão e Porquinho-da-Índia. Afeto por Insetos Anunciado no dia 06 de Março de 2018, o Pacote de Missões Afeto por Inseto permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Março de 2018. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Caracol, Besouro e Borboleta. Missões de Inverno Anunciado no dia 15 de Dezembro de 2017, o Pacote de Missões de Inverno permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Dezembro de 2017. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Noel Caçador, Encontre a Filhote e Pinguim. Amigos Emplumados Anunciado no dia 18 de Maio de 2017, the Pacote de Missões dos Amigos Emplumados permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Maio de 2017. O pacote foi reintroduzido no dia 09 de Maio de 2019 e permaneceu disponível até o dia 31 de Julho de 2019. Este pacote inclui as missões dos mascotes: Papagaio, Coruja e Falcão. Procurar Missões Ao fazer compras, você pode aprender muito sobre uma missão simplesmente olhando para o ícone. Cada pergaminho na Loja de Missões mostra uma imagem que representa seu conteúdo. As linhas de missão são numeradas e todas exibem a mesma imagem, relacionada ao Chefão final. Missões de mascotes mostram a figura de um ovo que combina com o mascote daquela missão. O número de pergaminhos que o jogador possui atualmente aparece no canto superior direito dentro de um círculo cinza. Se um pergaminho exibir um ícone de cadeado, os pré-requisitos deverão ser atendidos antes de poder ser comprado. Para ver o nome e a dificuldade de uma missão, passe o mouse sobre o pergaminho. As missões de coleta também mostrarão o número de objetos a serem coletados. As bordas de cada pergaminho são codificadas por cores para ajudar na decisão de qual compra comprar. Existe uma completa lista de missões disponível. Esta tabela mostra o nome de cada missão, uma imagem do pergaminho daquela missão, o seu tipo (Chefão ou coleta), recompensas (incluindo ouro e experiência), assim como os pontos de vida e força do Chefão. Essa lista pode ser útil se o jogador estiver procurando por um determinado nível de dificuldade ou peça de equipamento, ou se simplesmente quiser ver uma lista de recompensas sem clicar nas missões da loja. Porém, tenha cuidado: a tabela contém spoilers. Fixar uma Missão Quando o jogador passar por cima de uma missão, ele verá um alfinete cinza acima da foto. Isto permite que o jogador fixe aquela missão em sua Lista de Desejos, localizadas na coluna das Recompensas, na pá principal das Tarefas. Qualquer missão, inclusive aquelas que ainda estão bloqueada, podm ser fixadas. Entretanto, as missões bloqueadas não podem ser acessadas. Clicar no alfinete fará com que um círculo roxo apareça ao redor do item. Isso o marca como um item da Lista de Desejos, que agora aparecerá na coluna Recompensas. Clique no pino novamente para desfixar a missão. Detalhes da Missão Para ver informações completas sobre a missão (imagem, nome, descrição, dificuldade, recompensas e custo), clique nela. Observe que a missão não será comprada simplesmente clicando nela. Ao clicar em uma missão, uma janela de compra irá aparecer com mais informações sobre a missão e a opção de comprá-la. Missões de Chefão, incluindo missões de mascotes, mostram uma imagem do Chefão, enquanto missões de coleta mostram uma cena da missão. A janela de compra para pacote de missões também indica o último dia em que elas ainda estarão disponíveis para compra. O título e o texto da missão aparecem abaixo das imagens da missão. A missão descreve uma praga ou problema que está assolando a Habitica e o jogador é encarregado de acalmar o Cehefão causador dos problemas ou reunir itens para resolver um dilema. A dificuldade da missão está classifica entre 1 e 4. Por exemplo: uma missão com uma classificação de dificuldade equivalente a 1,5 será sinalizada da seguinte forma: As missões de coleta também mostram o número de itens que devem ser encontrados para concluir a missão. À direita da janela de compra, há um painel listando as recompensas que serão recebidas ao concluir a missão. Todas as missões recompensam o jogador com experiência. Outras recompensas podem incluir ouro, ovos de mascote, comida, poções, equipamentos ou, para algumas linhas de missão, o próximo pergaminho da série. Procurar Missões A barra de ferramentas à esquerda oferece funções de pesquisa, filtro e ocultação, que podem ser usadas para limitar a exibição da loja e facilitar a navegação. Para encontrar uma busca por nome, use a barra de pesquisa. Os resultados serão reduzidos à medida que a caixa de pesquisa for preenchida, mostrando missões com a combinação exata de letras no nome. Por exemplo: escreva "rai" e o Mercado irá mostrar "O Galo 'Rai'voso" e "Convencendo a 'Rai'nha Unicórnio". Escreva "rain" e você deixará de ver "O Galo 'Rai'voso" e verá apenas "Convencendo a 'Rain'ha Unicórnio". Para mostrar novamente a Loja de Missões completa, limpe a barra de pesquisa. Para esconder ou mostrar um tipo específico de missão, use o filtro. Todas as opçes estão marcadas por padrão. Desmarque uma opção para esconder as missões daquele tipo, e marque novamente caso queira voltar a exibir missões daquele tipo. O filtro é útil se o jogador já sabe que tipo de missão deseja. ISe todos os filtros estiverem desmarcados, nada será mostrado. Abaixo dos filtros, há dois interruptores. O primeiro permite ao jogador ocultar missões que não podem ser compradas porque estão bloqueadas. O segundo esconde missões que eles já fixaram em sua Lista de Desejos de Recompensas. Comprando uma Missão right|347x347px|Foto do Chefão, história e nível de dificuldade da missão de mascote A Corrida de Cavalos Marinhos de Lentópolis. Quando o jogador clicar em uma missão, uma janela de diálogo irá aparecer, exibindo os detalhes da missão e a opção de compra. No botão da janela, o jogador responderá qual a quantidade de pergaminhos daquela missão ele deseja comprar, juntamente com o preço por unidade em ouro ou gemas. Por padrão, o número de compra é definido como 1. O jogador pode mudar este número através das setas para cima ou para baixo, próxima ao número. Se o jogador precisar verificar se possui saldo suficiente de gemas ou ouro para comprar a missão, ele poderá verificar os respectivos saldos na parte inferior da janela. Para comprar, basta clicar em "Comprar Agora". left|thumb|175x175px Para missões compradas por gema, as tentativas de gastar mais do que o seu saldo farão com que o botão "Comprar Agora" se torne um botão "Comprar Gemas". Se o jogador não tiver ouro suficiente, o botão será um roxo desbotado. Quando a transição estiver completa, a missão será transferida para os Intens de Inventário do jogador. Se o jogador decidir não comprar uma missão, pode clicar no X no canto superior direito da janela que exibe os detalhes da missão ou clicar em qualquer lugar fora da janela que exibe os detalhes da missão, ou ainda comprar zero missões. en:Quest Shop Categoria:Quests Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões de Chefe Categoria:Missões de Mascotes Categoria:Missões Colecionáveis Categoria:Pet Quests Categoria:Unlockable Features Categoria:Funções Desbloqueáveis